Duo of Thieves
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Secret agents and co-partners, Finn and Fionna, have been trained in the arts of the agency since they were very young. Being more skilled than the majority of the agency despite their ages, they believe they deserve a Top Secret Mission by now. Little did they know that they had obtained one of the hardest missions of all: Capturing the Duo of Thieves. AKA The Abadeer Twins. AU
1. Top Mission

**I don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls as two figures walked. It was rather quiet for they were in no ordinary place, but a place deep underground, unable to be found by rarely anybody except those who were accepted. Coming to a stop in front of a metal automatic door, the two figures stood on both sides, placing their hand simultaneously on separate electronic screens. A green grid appeared, flashing a line back and forth along the hands while creating a small buzzing noise. The scanning stopped and both machines flashed a light green, indicating clear identification. The two figures stepped back with their arms behind their backs and watched as the metal doors slowly moved to the sides allowing access to the other side. Once completely open, both forms walked in, not glancing back as the doors began to close.

Walking through a couple of more hallways, the two stopped in front of relatively large double doors with the label 'Main Desk' written on top of them.

"Are you sure, Finn? We could use a bit more training." One of the forms, a female in fact, spoke to the other known as 'Finn'.

"We've been training all of our lives, Fionna. I do believe we deserve a REAL mission by now." Finn, the male, spoke in a determined tone, not taking his eyes off once at the door. He reached for one of the doors, but was cut short when the female, Fionna, stepped in front of him.

"We have had real missions, Finn."

"You know what I mean. They treat us like we're kids and only give us the simple assignments. But now we deserve better." Finn pushed Fionna aside and knocked on the doors. She sighed as she took her position right back next to Finn.

Small footsteps were heard, held within the other side of the doors. One of the doorknobs jingled and turned causing the one door to open ever so slightly. A small man's eyes contrasted with the darkness of the room as he studied the two. Once he opened his mouth, a low voice vibrated as he spoke. "Team Agents Double F's. Wasn't expecting your presence today. State your business. Chief is rather busy." He gave a chuckle.

"Enough of the voice. We would like to speak with Chief. And tell that it's urgent." Finn crossed his arms as he stared down at the man.

The man grinned, his teeth shining a bright white. He closed the door, leaving to tell of the urgent unexpected presence.

"These high-heels freaking hurt!" Fionna sat down on the floor and pulled the fancy black footwear off of her feet. She groaned as her toes were freed from the squeezing straps of the shoes.

"It's just for now Fionna. They aren't going to take us seriously if you come here in flip-flops."

"You aren't the one wearing these feet killers." She looked over at the polished black shoes being worn by Finn. "Look at that. You get those super comfy shoes."

"Hey my feet are killing me as well! And it's super sweaty inside. You're lucky that yours are breezy."

"Why do we have to wear these clothes anyway…"

"It's our uniform. They wouldn't allow you in here if you didn't have your uniform remember? Also it's just for here. We can change when we get back."

"Why couldn't we have worn our combat uniform then… Those are way more comfy."

"Because we're here to talk with the boss and we have to look formal."

Fionna sighed as she looked at both of their attires. She was wearing a black dress that came down mid-thigh accompanied by a pair of high-heels. On her ears were some dangling diamond earrings and her hair was tied back into a nice high curled ponytail. Finn was wearing a black business suit accompanied by his shiny shoes. He had a blue tie and his hair was sprayed and combed back.

Fionna pouted. "You could have at least let me wear a bunny hairpin…"

"I would of, but then I'd have to see it and be mad that I couldn't wear my bear beanie."

Shuffling was heard once again, inside. Fionna gasped as she scurried to put back on her heels and stand back up formally. Luckily, just as the door opened, Fionna managed to stand back into position without a sign of emotion. The man opened the door wide this time. "Chief would like to see you." He said in a higher pitch of voice that wasn't close to how deep his other voice was before.

Finn motioned for Fionna to enter first, before entering himself. They both walked forward into the dark room, with the man following behind, stopping once in front of a large desk with a chair turned the opposite way in front of them. The man walked up behind the desk and whispered something to somebody on the chair. A light pink hand was held up, motioning for the man to stop talking. Then slowly, the chair turned, allowing Finn and Fionna to see the body of the person yet the head was still hidden in darkness.

Finn and Fionna stood still with their chins up and their hands behind their back, staring seriously at the person before them. Finn had decided to speak first, "Chief Bubblegum, you're looking rather fine today." He said politely yet sophisticated. "How has Captain Gumball been lately?" Finn started the small talk before getting into bigger conversations.

She waited a few before replying, "You're looking rather fine yourselves my two youngest agents. Captain Gumball is doing well since his recent injury." Her voice was unusually high-pitch yet was still very serious sounding.

"I see. That is very good news."

It became quiet as the ticking of the clock occurred every second. Finn and Fionna stared sincerely at Bubblegum who stared back. Then she crossed her legs and sighed. "I assume that was not all that you had come for."

"No ma'am." Both of them replied.

"Get to the point then. As you can see, I do not have all day."

Finn stepped forward. "We would like to receive a mission."

"Is that all? You would need to go to the agen-"

"Sorry to interrupt. But we mean a top-secret mission. The most dangerous of the dangerous."

Bubblegum studied him. She uncrossed her legs and stood up from her chair, with her arms folded behind her back. The chair squeaked as she moved, and the clacking of her heeled boots on the hard floor sounded with each step she took. Bubblegum walked over to a large portrait with her back to the two and looked over it.

Finn continued from her lack of reply. "Ever since we've arrived here at the ages of four and five all those years ago, we've been learning from the best and had done everything we could for the agency and for the outside people. We were paired together as copartners by our choice and have done even better working together. But the only missions we have ever obtained through our lives so far were so simple and easy. You know we're better than the majority of the agency and if not, all of it. We deserve a top secret mission. The ones that would take a life time probably to complete."

Bubblegum spoke. "Years ago, this agency was created for this large town that we all take residence in. There were many crimes and murders throughout the time before then. Since the agency was pulled together, the crime rates and murders have diminished. We work in secret, keeping everybody protected without them even knowing." She turned around. "Some villains are smarter and stronger than others. We balance our work out to each of our agents so we don't lose many reinforcements. You two are too young to be able to even think about taking on a top-secret mission."

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to fighting for the good. You know how skilled we are and age has nothing to do about it."

"It has to do plenty. You both have been only alive for sixteen and seventeen years, and yet you already ask for a top mission? Being young means that you are naïve and are unable to do things older agents can do. We have only taken you two under our care for both of your older adopted siblings are a part of this agency." She chuckled. "Agents older than you are still incapable of handling one of these missions. What makes you think you will be able to do what older more experienced cannot?"

"We're not like the rest. I believe that you have watched some of our smaller missions and know what we are capable of. Please, give us a chance."

Bubblegum sighed. "Denied. I'm sorry, but there is no way we'd let you out on a top mission. Now please excuse me."

Fionna cut in. "Wait!" She walked her way over to Bubblegum and spoke to her in private for Finn not to hear. "Look, Finn used to be a carefree guy. But ever since you sent his brother Jake on a top mission, he hasn't been the same and had become more serious. Who could blame him? Jake's been gone for five whole years on whatever mission you sent him on. So yeah… you kind of owe him. And you do know that we're better than most of your agency. Just give us a shot!" Fionna confidentially smiled.

"Your lack of respect in speaking is also a problem…" She sighed. "But. You are very persuasive in some ways. And I'll see what I can do for now. Then you'll see how hard the advanced agents have it."

"Deal." Fionna walked back to her place and watched as Bubblegum began talking to the little man. They both stood there, unmoving, as Bubblegum and the man spoke for a good fifteen minutes.

Bubblegum looked over at them. "Wait outside until further notice." She walked to her desk and took a seat back down on her chair.

Finn and Fionna turned with their heel and walked out of the door, being held by the man. The bright light from the outer hallways illuminated the dark room. Once taking their step back out, the man closed the doors behind their backs allowing them to let the breath they were holding go. Fionna groaned as she kicked her heels back off which hit the other wall and fell down onto the floor. She took a seat on the floor near the door and stretched her limbs, giving a relaxed sigh. Finn walked beside her, yet chose to stay standing instead. "So what'd you tell her?" He looked down at her casual form.

Fionna shrugged, not wanting to bring up the subject of Jake to Finn. "I'm just very persuasive."

Finn frowned at the half-true response, but let it slide nevertheless. "We make a pretty good team."

"We do. Ever since I was seven and you were eight. We've only met because we were the youngest with everybody being eighteen or older. So they tried to train us together to save time." Fionna closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, remembering once again about the time before.

Finn gave a short laugh. "And we've been best buddies ever since. I wouldn't have chosen a better copartner than you."

"Same here." Fionna laughed. She began stretching again, trying to ease her sore legs. They waited in silence, watching very few people pass by. The people passing by gave them weird looks as if wondering what they were even doing in the advanced floor. Finn sighed as another one passed by. "So what's Cake been up to?"

Fionna tensed up, not wanting to say anything wrong since both Jake and Cake have kind of the same lifestyle. They both had one adoptive younger sibling and were quite close to being the same age. They were also evenly skilled in the arts of the agency and had been sent on countless missions. But unlike Finn and Fionna, Jake and Cake didn't get along and barely knew, or even tried to know, each other. "Um. She's been fine." Fionna somewhat lied. She hasn't heard in Cake for quite a while, but that didn't even compare to the five years of Jake. Nobody knows Jake's whereabouts and hasn't heard from him since. They aren't even sure if Jake is even still alive.

Finn put his hands in his pockets and leaned back. "That's cool." He replied.

Fionna sighed with that being done with.

* * *

After another hour, there was still no sign of the doors being reopened. Finn began pacing back and forth, having his suspicions that the doors wouldn't even open again at all. The loud steps of his shoes echoed through the empty halls. Fionna sighed as she watched him.

A small clicking sound was heard from the doorway.

Both Finn and Fionna snapped their heads to the doors and watched as the doorknob began to turn. Fionna jumped up from the floor and quickly ran over to the wall, obtaining her high-heels and putting them on. Finn fixed his tie and stood in front of the doors with his arms now repositioned behind his back. Fionna hopped over on one foot while putting on the other high-heel and stomping it on the floor a few times for it to fit, and then hastily fixing her now messed up hair and finally putting her arms behind her back as well.

The doors opened with the small man opening it wide and motioning for them to come in. Since both doors were open this time, both Finn and Fionna walked in together. Bubblegum sighed as she watched them make their way to her desk once again. She was holding a yellow folder on her lap as she sat on her chair. Once they positioned themselves in place and stared straight into her eyes, she spoke. "I actually can't believe I'm going to allow you to do this." They didn't reply as she placed the yellow folder on her desk. "As you know, we have very few top missions."

"Yes."

"It has seemed that all of them were already or are still in progress."

"What is the folder may I ask?" Finn answered.

Bubblegum sighed again, continuing where she had left off. "Well. Except for one. This very folder has one of the most difficult missions contained. It may be even ranked one as most difficult. We have sent many agents on this very mission and they would either return from years of work empty-handed, or they wouldn't return at all. Even returning seriously wounded."

Finn tensed up and his eyes grew rather cross, yet he still managed to stay stern.

She continued. "In the past, some of our agents were even killed. May it be on purpose or may it be on accident. Fortunately, the deaths during this mission seemed to have mellowed out for some reason." Slowly she reached for the front of the folder, and opened it, revealing the data held within. "This one mission is known for capturing 'The Duo of Thieves' also can be known as 'The Abadeer Twins'." A few pictures fell out from within the folder, allowing both Finn and Fionna to pick one up each.

Finn frowned. "Is this some kind of joke? Thieves? We've dealt with numerous thieves in our lifetime. You're trying to trick us into thinking this is a top mission, aren't you."

"These aren't any normal thieves. If I wanted to trick you then I wouldn't be able to. I don't have time for tricks. Read through the few journals and articles that the past agents have written about them. Of course you don't have to do this mission."

Finn crossed his eyebrows as he looked down at the picture in his hand. The picture was rather dark and was hard to make out the two figures held within. The only way you were able to see them at all was because of the bright moon that was located in the back of the picture. One of them was holding up a peace sign and the other was merely sitting on the roof of a house. Both faces were completely dark and unable to see except for the extremely white, sharp teeth of the grin coming from the one holding up the peace sign. Finn still didn't believe that this mission was actually true because of this. Why would two thieves pose for a picture taken by an agent? Unless they were stupid and actually wanted to be caught of course.

Finn looked up and listened as Bubblegum began speaking again. "These two are major bandits and have been on our top wanted list for more than a decade. Beware, they are rarely seen by anybody. Our agent who we have sent on his mission has just returned with nothing. So this position has just reopened to your convenience."

"If they're so great and smart, then why are they posing in this picture?" Finn flipped the picture over, showing Bubblegum the picture.

She sighed. "The Abadeer Twins have been known to be tricksters and probably posed for that picture just for the fun of it, knowing that there is no way they would be caught."

"Then what makes them so special…"

She smiled. "It's the fact that they're only the same age as you two."

* * *

"You're telling me… That you've been after these two, ever since they were seven?! And you still haven't caught them yet?"

"The Abadeer Twins have been rather slippery."

"You're making this even less believable than it sounds already."

"And that's why you're still too young to be taking on a top mission. If you don't believe me, fine. You don't have to accept the mission and now you are allowed to leave my presence. I knew that this would be a waste of my time."

Fionna cut in once again. "Now hold on just a second." Fionna leaned in to Finn and whispered. "Finn? What are you doing?! This is a top mission that we've always dreamed about!"

He whispered back. "Yeah but just look at this picture! No 'master thief' poses in a picture! Besides, they're only seventeen too! How could the agency not capture them yet?"

"Are you saying that they can't be master thieves because of their AGE? Just like how we shouldn't have a top mission because of our AGE?"

Finn sighed as he looked back and forth between the picture and Fionna's glare. "Fine."

Fionna smiled triumphantly and repositioned herself. She cleared her throat, signaling that they had finished talking. "We accept the mission."

Bubblegum sighed as she handed them the entire folder. "You can't be too naïve in this mission. It will be hard just to track these two down. And if you do manage to track them down, be prepared to have to do it again. The rest of the information about them is held within. Of course we don't know everything about them and only know a few scraps about them in all. Do you think you can do better?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled. "Then be off now, I have business to take care of."

The man opened the doors once again, allowing them out. Closing the doors behind their back, he walked back over to the desk where the Chief was focusing on her thoughts. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

She continued staring fixedly at the door.

* * *

"Ahh! Pajamas!" Finishing changing, Fionna stepped out of her room and flopped down on the couch inside of the living room. "Yo Finn? You gonna change yet?" She inside the kitchen and watched as Finn read through a few of the articles of the mission. He didn't reply as she began to turn on the television and flip through the channels.

The agency funded a large apartment for their few agents. Both Finn and Fionna, being copartners, shared their own apartment room. Of course there were separated bedrooms for the each of them, so they didn't have to worry about that. Since the agency had few people they had to pay for, they had decided to give their agents the best of the best. That being said, all of the apartment rooms were the size of a regular house, even being well furnished with the theme of the agents choice. Finn and Fionna had chosen a sort of a teenage hangout theme. Their furniture was a mix of light colors all from the rainbow. Fionna was currently laying on a light blue couch while Finn was sitting on a red barstool held within the kitchen. The entire apartment room consisted of a large living room, a kitchen, a few bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

Fionna rested her legs out on the glass coffee table as she continued to find something to watch. Upon discovering that there was nothing, she jumped off of the couch and made her way to Finn, for whatever he was doing seemed more interesting than doing nothing. Peering over his shoulder, Fionna looked over what was currently in his hand. It was the same picture of the two thieves posing. She then took her own barstool and sat near him, beginning to look through the folder as well. The chief was right, there was very little written about the two. In the back of the folder were two 'Most Wanted' posters. One each for one of the thieves and a reward for whoever was able to catch them. Of course the pictures on the posters still didn't allow the viewer to see who exactly they were. "Hey can I see that?" Fionna pointed at the picture Finn was holding to pair it and the most wanted posters together. Finn handed it to her and began looking through the folder for any other helpful information.

Fionna held the three pictures together, attempting to figure out at least something useful. Then she had it. It wasn't all important, but it was enough to get a start somewhere. "Ones a girl and ones a guy." She studied the pictures a bit more as she spoke.

"How could you tell?" Finn looked up from a letter and looked over the three pictures with her.

She pointed at one of the most wanted photos. "Look. You could barely make out a ponytail."

"That could just be a guy with long hair?"

"Could be. But I doubt it." She pointed at the picture that Finn studied for quite some time. "See, her face structure is a lot more feminine than a guy's structure." She pointed at the other most wanted picture. "See, his face is a lot more… what's the right word… guy…ish? Kind of the same between you and me. We look almost identical yet we aren't even related and you have the guy face and I have the girl's."

"That's a pretty good observation. I believe you. But we should make sure by actually seeing them. Hey do they even have any names?" Finn flipped through the folder once more.

"They probably do, but the agency never got a hold of it." Watching as Finn flipped through the folder, her eyes widened as she snatched one of the papers that Finn nearly skipped over. The paper was ripped in some areas, so it was hard to make out what some of the sentences said. Skimming through it, Fionna came to a stop once in the middle of the paper. "M. Two M's. The names were ripped out except for the beginning letters."

Finn stood up from his chair and looked over her shoulder. "So whoever wrote this article knows their names then."

"Yes. We should find out whoever wrote this as our first step."

"Agreed. It's pretty late. We'll start bright and early tomorrow."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow." Fionna stood up from her chair, carefully placing everything back into the folder, and then making her way back to her room.

"Night." Finn said as he stepped into his own room, the automatic door swishing closed behind him.

* * *

**Why am I writing another story instead of updating my others? I have no idea.**

**As you can probably see, I'm going to take this story rather seriously and the updates for it might not come as quickly as my other stories. This is to help me improve in my writing skills by being more descriptive.**

**This is my first story ever going to involve the gender swapped characters. The Abadeer twins are indeed Marceline and Marshall Lee. This story is an alternate universe so Marceline and Marshall aren't vampires which is why they are able to age. Finn and Fionna are secret agents along with Cake and Jake. Everybody is probably human in this story. Finn and Fionna are the YOUNGEST out of the entire agency yet they stated that they are one of the best. They are also copartners due to being the youngest and basically growing up together. **

**So Finn is the serious one in the partnership due to Jake being sent on a mission five years prior and never returning. And I have a question to ask you guys before the next chapter comes out. Okay, so Marceline and Marshall are supposed to be all trickster like, but whose going to be the serious one in their team? You are able to choose either Marceline or Marshall. I could make it work both ways but it would change a few facts and events in the story.**

**Princess Bubblegum an d Prince Gumball's ages are altered. Actually all of their ages are altered. Finn is seventeen, Fionna is sixteen, and Marceline and Marshall are seventeen.**

**Finn and Fionna won't actually meet Marceline and Marshall until a later on.**

**Finn and Fionna are not related. But Marceline and Marshall are twins. (Just if you're confused)**

**I'm not really sure if I should include pairings in this story. But I probably will. So send me pairing ships. Although I'd probably just go with my choices anyway. Tell me if I should make it a pairing story.**

**And I will repeat: Who do you want to be the more serious one in Marceline and Marshall's team? They will both be tricksters and awesome still, but one of them will just be a bit more serious and harsher than the other.**

**Also I have no idea what this story should be rated.**

**There aren't going to be skyscrapers and stuff in this story. They basically live in like a large village or town**


	2. It Begins

A scarf, around her neck, blowing behind her as she ran along the tiled rooftops. Her long hair, freely let loose instead of being constricted by a hair tie, blew along with her scarf as well. Her light weight made it especially easy to prevent the noise of alerting anybody down below by the sound of clacking which would result from the roofs if she had been heavier.

His hood, pulled over his head, hiding the tails of his scarf inside along with his hair as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop beside her. He had to be quite more nimble while dealing with such noisy roofs for his much heavier weight than hers would create such a loud sound if he would have chosen to run as well.

The still, dark night concealed the both of them greatly. Their choice of dark colors of clothing helped a great deal with camouflaging their bodies as they moved. Their boots aided in being as stealthy as can be, even allowing secret pockets to store more items in. The moon shimmered and shinned above them, reflecting the colors of their clothes from above and creating a shadow for the both of them. But they didn't care. Only a quarter of the top half of their body could actually be seen if one was to look close enough. Considering how high up they were, nobody would be able to see the top half of them anyway.

Even though it was quite quiet at their current high altitude, the pathways below them buzzed with music, talking, and laughter. Many stores were opened, showing riches of goods on display. It would be easy stealing from the shops where they were passing by, for they were in the shopping district. A place very much like a festival or a shopping mall that takes place outside.

They weren't exactly interested in the kinds of stuff the store owners were showing at the moment, for they were aiming for something much bigger in value, heading straight for a lighted building not too far off from where they were.

The building raved with much louder music than the shopping district as they neared their destination. It was a party. They both loved parties. But not much to an extent when they weren't actually invited. So they liked to become the party troublemakers.

Both stopping at the edge of a house, they peered through the glass-framed windows just a bit below them, looking for just what they wanted. The light from the house shined at their faces, their eyes revealing a set of deep red eyes for the each of them while their scarves masked the rest of their face.

She pointed at the mountain of presents near a large buffet table, indicating what they had come for.

He nodded. Jumping down from his roof, he grabbed onto the ledge of one of the closed windows and balanced himself, looking down at the far ground below. The majority of the houses in the village were quite tall, reaching tall enough to kill you outright if you fell from the top. But he didn't have to worry; he's dealt with these kinds of situations his life.

Retrieving a thin card from one of his many pockets, he slipped it inside the gap of the window, quickly sliding the card up. The knob to lock the window unlocked with ease, allowing him to open the window, still without detection. He wasn't quite finished just yet although. He swung himself sideways, grabbing onto the next window and unlocking it as well, then continued on to the next.

As he continued along with more windows, she surveyed the room inside once more, coming up with a plan. It became obvious enough that the party was a birthday party when a tall cake came rolling on a silver platter into the room.

The crowd of guest cheered upon the cakes arrival, with a man, most likely the host, carrying the cake onto the buffet table. They all began to gather around the table, with their attention set on the food.

She smirked. Looking through another window, she could make out a hanging chandelier away from the table and gifts. Proofing her plan over again in her mind, she reached to the side of her fashionable thief-like belt, taking hold of two small needles neatly organized along with a small portion of others. She didn't need to carry many of them with her. Besides, she needed room for all of her other equipment as well. She waited for him to finish up with the windows until she started. Once he made it to the last window, she eyed the chandelier once more, and bended her arm back, holding one of the needles as she readied herself to throw it.

The crowd cheered when the candles on the cake were lit.

She released the needle in her hand as she launched it. Watching as it stuck directly in a crack on the chandeliers chain, which probably was unfortunately created from old age and rusting, where she had wanted it.

By then he had finished opening all the windows, hopping along the walls of the near houses to get back to the rooftop where she was currently getting ready to launch the next needle.

This time, bending her arm back even farther, she threw the second needle with a much harder force than the first, directly at the first needle. It landed a direct hit at the first needles bottom, causing the first needle to plunge in deeper into the old chain. The chain began to crack and crumble just how she had expected. The crack traveled up to the roof, causing it to break as well. A loud boom shook the area as the chandelier fell onto the floor, shattering and bending upon impact.

The house guest jumped from freight, turning back at the sudden noise and movement, as they recovered from a mini heart attack. Terrified, the guest began gathering around the chandelier, trying to figure out what had happened. All the opened windows diverted their curiosity of people breaking in, so they didn't pay much mind to it, thinking that the windows were opened on purpose before they had arrived.

While the guest became distracted from the chandelier, even resorting to call the police from the accident, they didn't realize as someone slipped inside and began throwing the presents out the window from which they entered for the other to catch and place down on the rooftop. Time began to tick before the guest would turn back around, so they didn't have much time left. The one inside began making their way back to the window once all the presents were taken, but the cake on the table caught his attention and he hastily turned around and grabbed it. She slapped her forehead as she watched him. Oh well, it's not like she didn't want the cake too.

Hastily he made his way to the window, carrying the cake in one hand as he ran up the wall of the room and grabbed the ledge of the window once more and lifted himself out just as the guest turned around to their surprise that basically everything was gone.

* * *

"So Fionna, where should we look first?" Finn read over the ripped up paper, trying to figure out who could have written it. "Fionna?" He turned around on the red barstool, looking over at the bedroom doors. "Is she not awake yet…?" Continuing to hold the paper in his hand, he stood up and walked over to her door and knocked. "Fionna wake up." Leaning his head against the door to hear for some sort of movement. There was nothing.

Finn pressed the button on the side to open the automatic door and stepped inside. He sighed once finding a lump covered in a blanket moving up and down from breathing. Walking over to the edge of the bed, he leaned over and used a nice polite tone to talk to her. "Fionnaa waakee upp!"

She grumbled and turned away.

Still smiling, Finn grabbed the bottom edge of the bed. "Fionna get up!" Finn yelled in a loud, annoyed voice and flipped the bed up causing her to fly off and fall down onto the floor.

"What?!" Fionna angrily got up from the sudden pain in her back, throwing her blanket halfway across the room.

Finn grinned as he walked back over to the door. "Hurry up." He closed the door behind him as he walked back into the kitchen to research a bit more before she was finished.

A short while after, Fionna stepped out of her room, covering her mouth from a yawn that escaped her. "What do we wear today…" She asked him, still half-asleep.

Finn tapped his chin. "We aren't going to do anything formal or having to do with fighting, so casual clothes will do."

"Okay." Fionna slouched as she made her way back to her room to get dressed. Finn following behind, for he needed to get to his room to get dressed as well.

* * *

"Aw yes! Blue!" Fionna, now fully awake, smiled as she examined her attire. A light blue shirt, a blue skirt, socks that reached up to her knees, and to top it off, a bunny-eared headband perched atop her head. She walked out of her room once making sure she looked alright, and went to her own bathroom to freshen up. Once finished, she made her way to the kitchen where Finn was already dressed, with his beanie with bear ears on top of his head, and ready to start the day. "So?" Fionna opened the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"Where do you suppose we head first?" Finn scratched his head as he continued reading the letter once more as if there was something he was supposed to decode.

Finding nothing worth eating at the moment, Fionna closed the fridge shut, deciding to sit next to Finn and examine the ripped up letter along with him. "Well… This letter seems pretty old, so if we can find like a list of who's been on this mission, we can look for the first few people who has been on this mission and just ask them I guess."

"Good idea. And I think I know who just might know who's been on this mission, so we should get going."

"Let's go."

Finn reorganized the folder, yet instead folded the ripped up paper, along with the picture he's studied for a while, and stuck them in the front pocket of his light blue shirt for later. He left the folder neatly on the kitchen counter for later.

Fionna walked out the front door before him, waiting for him to exit before she closed and locked the room.

Walking along the hallways, Finn kept his eyes forward with determination as he used his mentally recorded map to easily find his way around.

Fionna followed behind, looking inside each room they passed out of boredom. There was one room with a television that accidentally distracted her for too long. _"Then our chandelier just fell onto the floor!" _The person on the screen's voice was muffled due to the door being closed, but Fionna could hear it just fine anyway.

"Fionna let's go." Finn turned around, once discovering that her footstep sounds weren't behind him any longer.

"Oh." Fionna ran up to catch up to him.

* * *

Infirmary. The door read.

Finn pushed open the door, holding the door for Fionna to enter then closing it. It was rather quiet inside the infirmary except for the occasional beeps from a machine. Walking over to one of the white curtains, he slid it open, revealing a pink person resting on the bed. "Captain." Finn addressed him politely.

His eyes fluttered open in surprise. He really wasn't expecting anybody to visit him. "Ah. Team Double F's." Gumball relaxed, upon discovering their identities. He groaned from the movements which pained his damaged ribs. "I'd hate that the two of you must see me in such a weak state. So. What brings you here?"

"We'd like to know something if that is alright."

Gumball studied them. "That is?"

"Would you please be so kindly to tell us those who have been sent on the mission to capture The Duo of Thieves?"

He opened his eyes wide in shock. "How do you know about that mission?!"

"We've asked Chief Bubblegum, in which she assigned this assignment to us."

"Well return it immediately! Two agents as young as you could be seriously hurt on such a dangerous mission!"

Finn crossed his eyebrows.

Fionna sighed as he pushed him aside. "Really now? From what we know already, the Abadeer Twins are only just the same age as the both of us."

"I don't care. Return it."

"Do you know how unreasonable you are being? Didn't it ever occur to you that all of your older agents could never complete this mission as well as get any information useful enough? We need to fight fire with fire. Or in this case, young against young."

Gumball sighed as he relaxed once more, wincing from all his shock that caused him to move much more than he planned to.

Finn pulled the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, showing it to him. "We would like to know who's been onto this mission. Or more specifically, who had written this paper."

Gumball studied the old wrinkled paper, filing through his memories to see if he knew who had written it. "Oh… I remember now…"

"You know who wrote it?"

"Yes… But, this person's been kicked out of the agency for quite a while and we don't really know where he is at the moment. He's somewhere inside the village is all we know."

"Could you give us his name?"

He sighed, debating with himself whether he should tell them or not. "Agent Ice King was his code name. Simon Petrikov is most likely who you should be looking for."

"Why was he kicked out?"

Gumball chuckled. "He was crazy and kept continuing to flirt with Chief."

"Thank you sir." Both Fionna and Finn bowed respectively at him. "We best be going now if we wish to make any progress anytime soon."

"Just. Take care of yourselves. Don't try looking for danger do you hear me?"

Finn turned around and slyly smiled. "I'm sorry, but we can't keep that promise."

Gumball chuckled and shook his head as the curtains closed. "I wish you two the best of luck." He said as he began to fall back asleep to relieve his pain.

* * *

"Simon Petrikov… How are we supposed to track him?" Finn hastily walked down the hallways once more as he spoke to himself.

Once again they passed by the room with the television which Fionna stopped for to watch. "Finn wait." She called him over, something catching her eye as she listened.

"_The presents and cake disappeared from the scene once the chandelier had dropped. Tell me sir, could anybody have broken in?"_

"_Probably. All the windows were opened, but if somebody were to sneak in only one window would be open right?"_

"_I see. We will research a bit more on this later. Now back to the weather!"_

"Do you think it was them?" Fionna asked once the broadcast was over.

"Could be. They would be unusually great at covering up their tracks then. How did they even get the chandelier to fall?"

"I guess that's for us to find out. We should get going."

"Right."

They went back into their apartment room to rest for a bit before departing on another walk, but this time to the outside world.

Fionna lay on the long couch, giving a relieved sigh at its comfort while Finn sat near her on a single person couch. He had brought the folder from the kitchen over and laid it onto the coffee table while he studied the picture. "Where do you suppose Ice King is by now?"

Fionna groaned from inside the cushion of the couch. "Don't know. It's going to take forever having to look around the ENTIRE place." She grabbed the T.V remote and turned the T.V on.

"_Crazy old man found flirting with random girls he meets."_

"Found him." Fionna replied flatly, flipping the channel.

"Hey. I was watching that!"

Fionna sighed as she flipped the channel back.

"_Sits around the East Park, greeting every girl he meets."_

"East Park. Alright let's go Fionna."

"Heey! You got to watch your show and now I get to watch mine."

"Fionna." Finn put his hands on his hips, using a stern tone.

"Fine fine…" Fionna lifted herself off the couch.

* * *

"Which way is East Park?" Fionna walked along side Finn, avoiding multiple people trying to pass by on the rather large walkway.

"Huh? I was just following you." Finn sighed as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pockets, putting them on. Tapping the side of the sunglasses twice, a green map appeared on the screen, showing the wearer a top view of the village. "This way." He pointed and began walking.

East Park. The sign read.

"Finally. Here we are." Finn turned off the sunglasses and put them away.

Fionna stepped in front of him and looked around the large park.

"We should split up."

"Old man. Crazy. Flirty. Got it." Fionna walked to the left as Finn walked to the right.

* * *

"Finn I found him…" His earpiece allowed him to hear Fionna's voice loud and clear.

"Alright I'm coming." Finn pressed the button to talk and began walking the opposite direction from which he came. Crossing over a hill, he could make out Fionna's bunny ears in the distance. As he got closer, his expression turned to one of disgust. "Fionna what are you doing…" He spoke into the ear piece.

"Save me." Was all she replied.

Finn sighed as he continued walking. The disturbing sight of Ice King hugging Fionna in front of him made him want to turn around and walk away. But they needed this for the mission and he couldn't just leave Fionna there. "Hey are you Ice King?" Finn asked him.

"Oh that's such an old name!" He cackled, as he let go of Fionna, who ran to Finn and hid behind him. "Aw come back!"

"No. No. I'm good."

Finn butted in, getting back on topic. "So you're Ice King right?"

"Used to be Ice King. And who are you?"

"Finn. And this is Fionna. Team Double F's of the agency."

"Agents eh? Leave me then. I don't want anything to do with the agency anymore."

Finn pulled the ripped paper out of his pocket once more. "Were you the one that wrote this?"

"What of it?"

"We would like to know the names of these two if that is possible."

"Nope!" Ice King stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away.

"What? Why not?"

"Cause the agency ditched me!"

"C'mon! We just need to know their names!"

"Hmmph!" Ice King turned his head back even farther.

Fionna sighed as she walked up to him and held his hand. "Please?"

Ice King grinned. "Oh anything for you, beautiful!" He turned to Finn. "Marceline is the girl. Marshall Lee is they guy. I was the first sent on that mission when they were only I believe either six or seven. They decided it would be fun to just give their names to us at least once. So they did. And I've only seen them once which was when they gave us their names."

"So why is the paper ripped up?"

"I was trying to make a paper airplane man!"

Finn folded the paper and tucked it back into his pocket. He pulled out a small flip book and wrote the names. "Marceline… And Marshall Lee? Marceline and Marshall Lee Abadeer. The Abadeer Twins." He put the flipbook away and looked back up to the Ice King. "Thank you, that information is greatly appreciated." He motioned for Fionna to follow as he left.

"Wha! Wait!" Ice King cried out.

"Hmm?"

"Since I gave you the names could you get me back into the agency? I missed that place!"

Finn thought about it. "Fine. But you must agree not to flirt with any of our comrades which is what got you kicked out in the first place."

"Deal!" Ice King happily grinned as he jumped in the air and ran off.

"C'mon. That's enough for the day." Finn once again motioned for Fionna to follow.

She nodded and trotted along after him.

* * *

"Marshall give me a slice of cake." Marceline sat atop a hill outside the border of the village, watching as another day came to an end with the orangey sunset slowly disappearing from sight.

"Say please!" Marshall teased as he waved the plate of cake in front of her.

Marceline laughed as she took the slice anyway and began to eat.

"Next time you're the one having to jump from window to window while I throw needles." He pouted when he examined his blistered hands.

"I told you to wear gloves dude..."

"I forgot okay?" He gave a short laugh and looked down at his plate." I'm done with my slice. I'm going to see who-"

She nodded, indicating that she already understood.

Marshall smiled as he jumped off the hill, the entire cake in one hand, and the other pulling the hood over his head and the scarf over his face as he made his decent down to the village ground level.

Marceline sighed as the gentle breeze blew through her hair. She finished her cake slice and jumped off the hill the opposite way of Marshall, entering a secret entrance to inside a cave only her brother and she knew even existed.

* * *

**Dang... That took forever to write.**

**Well I'll still going to leave the poll up until a couple of more chapters: Who do you think should be the more serious one in Marshall and Marceline's team? Don't vote again if you already had lol. Right now Marceline is winning the poll by one vote.**

**Reply Time!:**

**squirtle9783****: Omg dude! You kind of guessed what I actually planned to do with each one xD Good job! And Thank you for the compliment and your vote :D**

**JayXNitro:**** I'm sorry :[ Also thanks!**

**27scissors:**** Thank you for voting! :D**

**PloopyPanda:**** Nah it's fine! I used Marceline as your answer btw.**

**catbugismunam****: Why thank you! :D But also sorry but I don't like to do the "I'll follow you if you follow me" thing. Sorryz**

**XxBeastMasterxX : Thank you! :D**

**He23t:**** Thanks man :D**

**ARTGirl99****: Thank you! And thanks for voting! :D**

**BossKing109:**** Thanks dude :D Your vote has been counted!**

**Anon:**** Thanks! And thank you for voting! I know it is pretty hard to choose between the two so that's why I asked you guys lol**

** 2.0****: Thanks! I guess xD But I couldn't really decide so I probably would have quit the story because it would frustrate me that I couldn't decide lol. Thanks for that anyway!**

**Some random dude****: Yus! Your vote has been counted!**

**Meow:**** Thanks for voting as well!**

**Okay I think that's everybody so far :D**

**So MarcelinexFinn and MarshallxFionna won by like a mile lol. And I was going to pair them up anyway if you guys had chosen a different pairing xD**

**I also voted your guy's votes based on either your first person you chose or the one that you said you would like more. You can change your vote if you want. I guess lol.**

**See ya guys later!**


	3. Tracker

Marshall pushed aside the masses of vines and bushes masking the entrance of the cave. Twirling a small dagger in between his fingers, he walked along the uneven earth, moving side to side to dodge numerous rocks and boulders along the path. He did this from memory, not really using his eyes to see since the entire way was pitch black anyway. If he were to be some random onlooker, it would take him most likely a day to navigate across the large cavern without the knowledge of the area. But he wasn't just an onlooker, and it only took him about five minutes to get through. Marshall stopped in front of a large stone wall that would normally be mistaken for a dead end if anybody were to even get that far. He counted his steps as he walked to the side and pushed. The area in which he pushed on the wall easily gave in, moving out just like a normal door would.

Inside revealed a large and wide clearing, big enough to fit an entire lake on one side, a large house in the middle, and free room to easily run around in. A few sides of the cavern had wide open holes allowing air and light to enter the room as well. But these openings were nearly impossible to use as entrances for they were open on the sides of a deep canyon. He didn't care though. They used them for windows instead.

Marshall opened the door to the house and took a deep breath before entering. "Marce I'm back!" He yelled. Raising an eyebrow when there was no reply, he took a step inside. "Why are the lights off?" Reaching over, he flicked the lights of the room on and looked around. He sighed once finding her on the couch asleep. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room, removing all of her equipment and outer clothing for she didn't bother to do it herself earlier. As he tucked her in bed, Marshall noticed that she was holding something in the clutches of her hands something silver which was strand around her neck. He gave a sad smile knowing exactly what it was. How could he forget? She wore it everywhere.

* * *

"Team agents Double F's here to investigate the crime of the birthday presents."

Both Finn and Fionna pulled out their honorary badges, showing it to one of the police guards keeping the crowd of curious people away from the crime scene. They had come there bright and early the morning to explore the details of the chandelier and the presents disappearing. The police men were still inside, hoping to uncover what had happened. Cautionary tapes were strapped around the entrance.

"Oh really? Agents?" A rather tubby police guard examined their badges with uninterest. In fact, he barely even looked at it.

"Yes." Finn replied flatly, both him and Fionna tucking away their badges simultaneously.

The police guard stroked his stubby beard. "Yeah… Okay… Listen, you two kids should go back home and leave the dangerous work to the tough police men!" He spoke to them like they were five-year olds. "It will take more than a fake badge to get past me!" This time he used more of an annoyed tone.

Finn sighed and held his head. He turned around. "Come Fionna, we'll go find another way in."

"Yeah right!" The police guard laughed.

Finn cringed at the sound of his voice behind him. He tried very hard not to turn back around and start a pointless argument.

"So what should we do?" Fionna sat down on a wooden bench, Finn following after her.

Finn observed the house, watching as the police guard laughed along with another police guard. He thought about breaking in, but that would mean having to avoid detection. They wouldn't be able to get any work done if they had to avoid everybody. So Finn tried to think of another idea.

"Maybe I can help?" The sound of footsteps approached them.

Finn and Fionna turned towards the direction of the voice, finding a young girl around the same age as them.

"Who are you?" Finn studied her. It wasn't normal for somebody to just offer help to them. More or less a stranger.

She smiled. "The name's Flame. Or well, that's actually a nickname but you can call me that."

Fionna looked at her curiously. "How can you help?"

Flame pointed towards the building. "You just need to get in right?"

They nodded.

"Just follow me then." She smiled again, this time walking towards the police guard that rejected Finn and Fionna earlier.

Both of them warily stood up, wondering what she was going to do. Before even following her, Finn silently mouthed to Fionna if they should even go after her. Fionna merely held up her hands and shrugged her shoulders, leaving Finn to go to her. Finn sighed and followed behind. Both of them catching up to find Flame speaking to the police guard.

"Right away FP." The police guard hurriedly moved aside, allowing them to pass through.

Flame turned around to them. "Well come on!" She motioned for them to enter.

They looked at her in surprise at how easily she commanded the police guard to move. As they passed by the guard who was continuously glaring at them, Fionna couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him. The guard growled.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Finn turned his head back as he spoke, watching Fionna laugh to herself at the guards reaction and coming to catch up with them.

"Daughter of the owner of the Fire Department." Flame spoke. "That's where the nickname 'Flame' came from. And the 'P' stands for 'Princess' because, you know. Daughter."

Finn nodded. "Why are you helping us anyway?"

Flame stopped walking. "You're agents right? You're awfully young to be agents."

"Don't start on us…"

"No no. I'm jealous actually. I've always wanted to be an agent and was going to be one when I was older. I almost gave up on that dream since I began to believe that agents weren't actually real since nobody actually knows where you guys are or what you guys do. But then I found you two today." She grinned.

Finn nodded, feeling a bit sorry for her.

She continued walking "How old are you guys anyway?"

"I'm seventeen." He answered. "And this one is sixteen, almost seventeen." He pointed behind him with his thumb, indicating Fionna who had finally just caught up with them and was still laughing. "Well she should be."

Fionna grinned at him.

Flame nodded and smiled. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Finn looked around the room of the house, listening as many policemen's radios and walkie-talkies beeped. "Finding some clues to capture some thieves." He put his hands on his hips, observing all the cautionary tape everywhere.

"Do you carry light or is all of your stuff hidden somewhere?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Is that actually important?"

She gave a shy smile. "No not really. Seeing some agents in the flesh makes me want to learn more about them." Flame stopped again. "You are real agents right?"

"Of course."

"Okay good." She continued walking. Looking to the side, she spotted somebody. "Hey Fire!" Flame cupped her hands around her mouth, directing it to one boy working alongside some policemen.

He took notice of her and dusted his hands off. "Flame why did you bring people in here?" He spoke as he walked to her.

Flame grinned. "They aren't average people." She leaned in closer and whispered. "They're agents."

His eyes widened and he whispered back. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He smiled and turned to Finn. "I'm Fire. Prince of the Fire Department."

"I'm Finn. And this is Fionna. One of the many teams in the agency." Finn spoke.

Fionna stepped in. "Hey when you guys call your names do people think that the building is on fire?"

Fire laughed. "Sadly yes."

"Are you siblings?" Finn asked.

"Not really. We're blood related somehow though." He smiled, continuing to stare at Fionna.

Fionna took notice and uneasily smiled back.

"So what can I help you with?" Fire nodded off at Flame who told him she would be leaving to go help somebody else in the meantime.

"Could you take us to the chandelier?"

"Of course. Right this way!" He motioned for them to follow like Flame had, directing them towards an area clear of police.

* * *

Finn knelt down beside the broken chandelier, picking up bits and pieces of it that had broken off.

Fionna was on the other side of the chandelier doing the same thing.

While they worked, the policemen inside gave them weird looks, confused to what they were doing in there in the first place. They didn't bother asking though, guessing that it was some reason they weren't allowed to know.

"Do you need help?" Fire asked, standing behind Fionna watching her observe each broken piece.

"No it's fine." She replied politely, not turning around to speak to him directly. "But thanks anyway."

He nodded, yet continued to stand there anyway.

Fionna hated the feeling of being watched. "Can I help you?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Nope. I'm good." He smiled.

Fionna sighed and dropped everything in her hands onto the floor. The sound of metal hitting the hard floor was louder than she meant it to be. Looking over to see how Finn was doing, she noticed that Flame was back with them, helping Finn sort through the pile of metals he had found. To her surprise was that he let somebody not part of the agency help him. Fionna looked back into her pile then looked up at Fire who was still watching her. She turned to the chandelier and just watched it even though she knew that it wouldn't do anything. But then something caught her eye in the middle of the broken chandelier. Squinting to see it better, Fionna crawled inside and grabbed the tiny shiny thing. "A needle?" She muttered to herself. Looking around to find anything else to make sure that it wasn't just some coincidence, she found yet another needle. "Hey Finn?" She stood up without thinking, hitting her head against the bars of the chandelier. Fionna groaned as she fell back down and held her head.

"Fionna! Are you okay?" Fire rushed over and helped her out of the chandelier pile.

"Yeah." She rubbed her head. "Thanks."

"Fionna!" Finn and Flame ran over to her, hearing the loud sound of her hitting her head.

"Are you serious Fionna? Again?" Finn sighed.

"Thanks I'm fine, Finn!" Fionna replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on. You hit your head all the time. I don't really want to ask the same question over and over again knowing that you actually are okay." Finn gave a small laugh. "Anyway did you find something?"

Fionna remembered what was in her hands. "Oh yeah. I found these needles!" She handed the two needles to him.

He studied them. "Coincidence?"

"No." Fionna pointed to the bars of the chandelier. "The part where I hit my head was cracked." She took the two needles back from him and walked over to the bars, picking up the chain that was still connected to a piece of roof. Fionna observed the chain until she found just what she wanted, a small hole. "See look. The cracking starts from this broken hole." She inserted one of the needles into it. "And look a perfect fit."

Finn tapped his chin. "It's a big stretch. But what you're saying is they used a needle-"

"Two needles."

"Two needles" Finn corrected himself. "and threw it at that hole that was probably luckily there from age, causing the chain and bars to also break because of age, causing the whole thing to fall."

Fionna smiled. "Exactly."

Finn shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out his notepad, writing down whatever they had come with. "We don't know for sure though, but at least it's something." He turned around to both Flame and Fire behind him. "Could you take us to the present crime scene?"

They nodded.

* * *

"So you're saying they threw the presents out the window and ran up that wall?" Fionna pointed towards the window in which they assumed the people who stole used as an escape route.

Finn stood by the wall looking over the almost invisible footprints planted on the wall. He nodded at her. "Yep."

Fionna's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Do you think it was them?"

He smiled back. "Hopefully. This would help a lot if it were."

They both turned to Flame and Fire who were still watching them.

"I'm so confused." Flame spoke. "How do you two know what the other is thinking? I mean Finn you only just pointed at what looks like footprints. Actually I can't even see them. And Fionna you only just showed the hole on the chandelier chain. How do you guys just have an idea on what happened?"

Finn and Fionna shrugged their shoulders. "We just do that and hope we're right. Usually we are right but there's always a chance for fail."

Finn smiled to them. "Thank you very much for helping us today. But we best get going now."

Fire and Flame whispered amongst themselves. "Actually before you leave…Would you two... Maybe want to go somewhere sometime?"

Finn looked over at Fionna who had the look of slight unease in her eyes.

"Are you asking us out?" Fionna spoke to clarify what they were actually implying.

They nodded.

Finn studied Fionna's reaction. "Sorry, but we don't have the time right about now. Thanks anyway though." He replied for the both of them.

"Oh… Oh it's fine. Bye then."

Finn nodded to them. "Let's go Fionna." They left through the front doors, taking the two needles with them.

* * *

"_Police have concluded that the chandelier fell due to rusting."_ The news reporter on T.V spoke.

Fionna was lying on the couch watching the news for nothing better was on at the time.

Finn was in the kitchen, placing the needles inside a small plastic zip bag and labeling the front of it. "If it is them, we could count this as our first proof since starting." He lightly shook the bag. "I wanted to go dust them for fingerprints, but somebody had to grab it and get her own fingerprints on it."

Fionna grunted from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Finn noticed her rather less lively behavior.

"Nothing." She spoke.

"_As for the presents, we are here with the host of the party today. Tell me sir, was there anything valuable inside the presents that robbers might have wanted?"_

The man shook his head. _"Not that I know of."_

"_Anything hidden inside the cake?"_

He laughed_ "Nope. Just some strawberry coating and flavoring."_

Fionna shot up in the air and landed on her feet. "That's it!"

Finn raised an eyebrow "Strawberries?"

"No… Actually can we get strawberries? I want some."

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking."

"Oh. Right. Oh! Okay we can lure the Duo of Thieves out of hiding!"

Finn poured himself a cup of water and sipped it. "Continue?"

"Okay hear me out."

"I kind of am already."

"No that's not the point!"

Finn sighed. She doesn't usually make sense when she has a big idea she wants to tell and not forget. "Okay Fionna I'm listening."

"Okay! So. We get some tracker devises right? And have our own 'party'." She made wolf claw gestures at the word 'party'.

"Uh huh?" Finn took another sip.

"We hide the tracker devises on the presents and the cake, and when they come to get it, the tracker will go with them and we'll know exactly where they are! The news people are talking about valuables and everything so if we have some 'valuables'" She made wolf gestures again. "Then they'd want to come steal it!"

Finn smiled. "Fionna we don't have that much money for a lot of trackers. Even though the agency pays for our room we still have to get our own food and gadgets."

"Then we'll get only one!"

Finn took another sip. "That plan is so crazy it'd probably work. If we want to do it today we better get started, it's almost dark."

Fionna excitedly jumped in the air. "I'll go buy pre-wrapped boxes and a cake, and you go buy the tracker and invite people to make it seem real."

"Alright." Finn took another sip.

She frowned at him. "Well get your butt moving!"

He laughed as he placed the cup down onto the table and followed after her outside of the room.

* * *

"Marshall where's my boot…" Marceline threw the cushions of the couch, in search for her silent thiefy boot. "Never mind I found it." She pulled it out from under the couch and slipped it on, lightly stomping it on the ground to fit it.

"Are you ready yet…?" Marshall leaned on the doorway, watching her find all of the items she had lost.

She twisted her body side to side to make sure she had all the equipment she needed. "Yep." She nodded and ran after him as he left the house.

"So what do you want to do today?" Marshall asked as they stepped out of the cave into the now dark land.

"Scouting?" Marceline looked up at the moon which had just recently shown since the sun went down.

Marshall thought about it. "Works for me." He pulled the scarf over his nose and pulled his hood over his head.

Marceline only pulled the scarf over her nose. "Let's go." She jumped backwards doing a backflip landing on the top of the hill and jumped off of the hill, grabbing onto the bar of a sign below and swinging herself up onto a rooftop.

Marshall flipped as well, but instead of landing, he used his hand to flip himself again off of the hill, landing on the edge of a rooftop opposite of hers.

They nodded to each other, splitting directions as they began.

* * *

"From all the area I covered there was nothin- Oof!"

Marshall yanked her down to lying low level and shushed her, turning back around to what he has been watching the entire time.

Marceline looked over to see what he was doing, figuring it out instantly.

The both of them were hidden in the darkness, lying along a rooftop, watching as an outdoor party unfolded in front of them. Loads of people were there, dancing to loud music and laughing.

Marshall pointed downward, a group of policemen where he was pointing. Then he pointed to a table, a large cake centered in the middle. Lastly he pointed to a pile of presents.

Marceline took a piece of broken tile, throwing it at the mountain of presents. The presents toppled over easily, bringing them both to a conclusion. The boxes were empty.

He pointed at the cake again, and then pointed at Marceline, then back at the cake.

She groaned in annoyance, pulling her own hood over her head. Marceline silently crawled along the rooftop until she was directly above the cake. She waited for him to make some sort of signal.

Marshall tapped his chin in thought, looking around for some sort of way he could divert their attention away. There was no roof so the thought of making something fall down and break wasn't an option. He looked down at the policemen, laughing and talking when they were most likely there to guard the area.

* * *

Fionna watched as the presents were suddenly hit, causing them to fall over. She looked around, even along the rooftops to find who did it. Holding her earpiece she spoke. "They're pretty good. I don't think they're going to do anything with all these people here though."

"Remember Fionna, it could be somebody else, we don't know for sure. And how do you suppose we get these people away? I didn't even invite this many people." Finn's voice sounded from the earpiece.

"I think we shou-"

"Everybody run!" A police officer screamed.

Continuous gunshots were heard.

Everybody began screaming and evacuating the area, holding the back of their heads as they ran. The music was cut short and the laughing was replaced with either crying or screaming.

Fionna looked around wondering what was happening. She ran over to the officer that screamed. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." He held the gun that was fired, observing it. "Oh I see." He looked at the trigger. "The spring inside the trigger broke. And hey! Shouldn't you be running?!"

Fionna ignored him and turned around. The cake was missing. She held her earpiece "They took it." She confirmed.

"Did you see them?" Finn's voice was almost covered by the screaming and crying from where he was currently at.

"Unfortunately no. The gunshot distracted me. Where are you anyway?!"

"Trying to calm everybody down."

Fionna sighed and took her hand off of her earpiece, looking up at the rooftops and to the moon. Even if they weren't going to catch them today, she wanted to see them to make sure if it actually was them. But at least they had the tracker and she could find out sometime.

* * *

"Marshall wait." Marceline stuck her hand into the cake, pulling out a small metal chip.

He took it from her. "Tracker."

"The agents?"

"Most likely."

Marceline smiled. "Say, when was the last time they saw us?"

He smiled back. "Don't remember. How about we go pay them a visit?" He held the tracker between his fingers.

"Tomorrow looks like a fine night."

"Tomorrow it is." Marshall carefully opened up the small chip, reprogramming it.

* * *

**The two FP's make an appearance!**

**I finally got around to writing this.**

**Marshall has won the more mature serious one.**

**Reply Time!:**

**PerfectlyStrange****: Thank you! :D Your vote has been counted as well!**

**squirtle9783****: I wouldn't say great xD But thank you I appreciate it!**

**Charmanderfan:**** Thanks for voting!**

**Some nobody:**** I sense some deja vu here.**

**rachel****: Thanks xD I guess lol and don't worry I was going to go with those choice pairings anyway.**

**Anon:**** I know xD either way does work which is why I was asking lol and thanks!**

**KatMason****: Cool beans. Thanks for voting xD**

**Mikispade****: Thanks! :D And thanks for voting!**

**Flowergirl0927****: Why thank you! And thanks for voting :D**

**Guest:**** Okay xD Thank you!**

**Guest****: Hopefully this chapter answered your question on how they'd meet lol**

**Guest:**** Yus! Okay hehe thanks.**

**And the voting poll is now closed! Marshall Lee has won more serious-like than Marcy. Don't worry guys it's not going to be a BIG difference. You'll see though.**


	4. Meeting

"Finn do you want to come with? I'm going out to buy some food." Fionna put on a pair of boots, holding onto the door of their room for support. Once finished, she leaned backwards, looking towards the kitchen where Finn could be seen messing with some machinery in his hands.

Not taking his eyes off of the machine that would make occasional beeps. "Nah I'm fine." Crossing his eyebrows at the machine, he pressed a couple of buttons a few times, his facial expression showing that something was up. "Why isn't this thing working?!" He made a small growl in annoyance trying once again to fix the contraption.

Fionna shrugged her shoulders and left the room, knowing that she should leave Finn to himself until he had calmed down. She knew what he was doing however, but also knew she wouldn't be able to help with it for he knew more about the technology than she did. Not saying that she was useless, but the certain type of device he had really confused her. It was the tracker. The machine that Finn had in his hands was what should have allowed them to be able to track down whoever held the tracker. But it malfunctioned somehow, making the screen almost unreadable and causing the little dot that indicated where the tracker was to rapidly move around the screen. Making it impossible to actually tell where the tracker was. But at the moment she didn't care about it. She was hungry.

While Fionna walked down the hallways, she tapped her earpiece lightly to make sure it was on and functional just in case of an emergency. Whether if Finn had the emergency or she did, they would both stop whatever they were doing to go help the other. So it wasn't exactly smart to play 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'. But knowing Fionna, she did it at one point of their lives and it took a while for Finn to actually take her seriously after the incident that had happened. Let's just say she ended up in the infirmary for about a week because Finn wouldn't believe that she was in trouble. But now she learned her lesson and promised that she wouldn't do it again.

Shielding her eyes from the brighter light in the outside world once she stepped out of the disguised entrance to the agency, Fionna stopped to take a deep breath of fresh air before continuing along her way to maybe a bakery. It usually just depended on whatever food store she passed by. If she felt like some pizza then she would get some and then buying Finn something and going back home afterwards. Most of the time Finn would go along with her and they'd have to settle on what to eat by an intense game of rock-paper-scissors. But today she was allowed to choose since she had gone by herself.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, Fionna turned a corner, bumping into someone causing the both of them to fall over. She held her head and groaned, hearing the sound of whoever she had ran into groan as well, instantly knowing that the person was female. The both of them began to stand back up simultaneously, still holding their heads. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Fionna spoke.

"It's alright." The girl laughed. "I was just looking for my stupid brother and I wasn't really paying attention either." She began to walk past. "Well I need to get going if I want to find him anytime soon."

Fionna nodded, understanding, looking up only for a split second at the girl walking past her, catching a glimpse at a silver necklace around the girl's neck with half of a moon as the design. It shimmered and shined from the sunlight and Fionna couldn't help but notice that it was rather fancy yet still simple. Shaking her head, Fionna stood back up straight and continued walking, looking back once to find the girl had just vanished.

* * *

"Finn! I bought you a doughnut!"

Finn stood up from his seat upon Fionna's return, walking over to her and taking a hold of a small to-go bag in one of her hands. "A doughnut? What did you eat?"

Fionna looked up at the ceiling and tapped her chin. "Some spaghetti."

Finn sighed. "Why did you get me a doughnut then…?"

Fionna grinned. "That's what you get for not coming along." She laughed and jumped over the couch, landing on its cushions and turning on the television with the remote that lay on the table.

Taking a bite of the doughnut, Finn went back into the kitchen to continue working. "You could have at least got me more doughnuts…"

"We have frozen bread inside the freezer. Put some sugar on them and cook them and bam you have more doughnuts." Fionna laughed again, flipping through channels.

"Not cool."

She got back up. "I'm kidding. I got you some spaghetti too." She held up her other hand, revealing yet another bag of food and made her way to the kitchen where he was, placing the bag next to him. "So does it work?" Fionna motioned to the tracker-tracker he's been working on for the entire time they've been awake so far. You could say that Fionna had gone to go eat lunch instead of breakfast.

"Not yet." Finn continued trying to fix it.

"We could just go back to the store you bought it from and say it doesn't work."

"They wouldn't do anything about it though. This is high-class technology, Fionna. If it doesn't work then it's probably our fault."

"But we didn't really do anything to it besides stick the chip it comes with into the cake."

"_Nobody was harmed."_ The television sounded. Fionna had forgotten to turn it off. Both Finn and Fionna turned towards it, having noticed that it was set on the news channel. _"Luckily. Investigators have reported that one of the police's guns had broken, causing the deadly firing. But the thing is this type of incident is one that rarely occurs."_ The camera switched to some formally dressed man, sitting behind a desk. "_Thank you. We will return to this later." _The commercial break began.

"How did they do it?" Fionna thought about it, wondering how whoever was behind the incident had caused the gun to fire, not really believing that a gun had just somehow broke like that. She wasn't exactly an expert on guns, but she knew that that wasn't something that could have just coincidentally happened.

"Well we can't really go back to research with this kind of incident." The machine in his hand beeped. He groaned. Another failed attempt to make the machine work correctly.

Fionna's eyes shined with an idea. "Want to go see Beemo? We haven't seen her since we broke that actual laser pointer all those years ago… And then tried to fix it ourselves." She observed the palms of her hands where deep thin cuts used to be due to the laser having been turning on unexpectedly while in her hands.

"No. I can fix this." Finn tried yet again to make it work. Only to result in another failure. He put his head on the table in defeat. "Alright let's go see Beemo…"

* * *

"Finn! Fionna!" The young woman bounded off towards them, giving them both a big hug, squeezing them in her arms. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!" She was around the age of either mid or early twenties and was as well part of the agency. But instead she played a different role instead of going on missions like most agents.

"Beemo you're crushing us!"

"Oh. Right sorry." She laughed, letting them go and taking a step backwards. "Hey there's this rumor spreading around the agency that the Chief assigned you guys a top mission! Is it true?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah it's true."

She gasped and then grinned. "Well you guys better watch out then. Other agents are becoming crazy jealous."

"We'll be fine. Thank you though."

Beemo smiled, taking a step back into her work area room. "So what brings the two of you here today?" She takes a seat at the chair of her large desk, a giant computer monitor taking up the majority of one wall with much smaller monitors at the sides of it.

Finn and Fionna followed behind into the room, the door swishing closed. Inside revealed numerous amounts of electronics and gears that made up her work room. To them it wouldn't be a surprise if her apartment room looked similar to the room they were currently in. To the agency, Beemo was the one that created new gadget ideas and would build a prototype for it. Then others would begin to make it themselves, editing and changing to their own liking and selling it to the agents.

Finn took the tracker-tracker out of his pack. "It seems to be malfunctioning." He handed it to her.

Beemo took it; carefully flipping it back and forth before turning around to her computer desk and setting it face down next to her keyboard. She began typing unbelievably fast while looking down at the number coding embedded on the back of the machine until a whole bunch of links began popping up around the giant screen. Quickly scanning over each of the links that popped up, she pushed her rolling chair sideways to a large rectangle box, pulling out a tracker-tracker similar to the one Finn had bought. Rolling back over to the middle of her desk, she picked up Finn's and began observing the two of them. "It's not broken."

Fionna looked up at all the links that continued to pop up at the screen. "Do you know why it's all weird then?"

Beemo handed the one back to Finn and nodded. "It's been… let's say… hacked from the tracker chip. Meaning whoever has the tracker chip now must have been smart enough to change its settings."

"Well is there some way to change it back?"

She sighed. "Afraid not. Unless you have the chip yourselves."

"So what should we do then?"

Beemo put her hands behind her head and leaned back. "Just wait it out for a few. If it continues like that then throw it away because it's useless."

"So you want us to just sit around until it does something different?"

"Depends who has the chip." She looked at the both of them as if to answer her intentional question.

Finn sighed. "Most likely the Duo of Thieves. We aren't entirely sure. Hopefully it was them."

Beemo's eyes shot open in excitement. "Woah! No way! I heard you guys got a top mission, but nobody knows you've got capturing those two thieves!" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, nodding in agreement. "Well since it's those two then you don't really have anything to worry about unless they want to lure you into a trap."

"I think that's a lot to worry about actually…"

Beemo grinned.

"Thank you for today, Beemo. How much do we owe you?" Finn pulled out his agent badge encased inside a leather strip that would fold and tuck away neatly. The leather strip was makeshift to act as a wallet as well.

She waved her hand out in front of her. "It's on the house. Just promise to at least visit every so often."

Finn and Fionna nodded to her. "Well we'll be going then."

"Good luck!" Beemo cupped her hands around her mouth to yell to them as they left through the one door of the entire room. She gave a small smile once the door swished shut, turning around to her computer to get started on another project.

* * *

"So we just gotta wait then huh?" Fionna took the tracker-tracker from Finn's hand, tossing it between her own hands like it would do something.

"Careful Fionna. If that breaks we're going to have to find a new one and hope that they'll end up stealing it again." Finn watched her.

"Don't worry. I'm careful." Her face grew dark as the machine fell right out of her hands as she said that and onto the floor. She just had to be proved wrong, didn't she? Luckily for Fionna, when it hit the floor, it began to repeatedly beep.

Finn snatched it back up, flipping it towards the front side to see what it was doing. The small blinker dot that used to zoom across the screen in all directions was now settled on one point of the screen. They both turned to each other and nodded, dashing their way back to their room while the machine continued to beep.

* * *

"Fedora?"

"Check." Fionna patted her hat on her head which covered up the majority of her head.

"Dark trench coat?"

"Check."

"Sunglasses?"

Fionna scratched her head. "But why would we need sunglasses if it's dark outside?"

Finn tapped his chin. "For a disguise? Do we have night vision of our sunglasses?"

"No we have to pay extra for that upgrade."

"Bring it anyway then."

She sighed as she stuffed her sunglasses into one of her pockets. "Do we need any equipment?"

Finn walked over to the wall that led to their rooms, placing his hand on it. An invisible scanner encased in the wall ran back and forth on his hand. The walls of the living room turning around revealing a large variety of gadgets. "You can never be too prepared. Take what you need but make sure to take things like grappling hooks or stun guns, just in case it actually is some kind of trap."

Fionna nodded, walking over to the wall where the television used to be and looking at all of the gear hung upon the wall. Taking a normal looking watch from its racket, she snapped it onto her arm and pressed the small side buttons of the watch that would usually be there to change the time setting. "Testing. Testing." She spoke to it. Pressing a so called knob on the other side, her voice played back to her. "_Testing. Testing."_ She smiled. "Finn I'm done."

"Alright let's go." Finn went back to the secret wall scanner once more, placing his hand back down and causing all of the walls to revert back to normal.

* * *

The two of them walked down the path, making numerous turns through neighborhoods and alleyways as they followed the little green dot to their destination. All of the lights of the houses were off from where they we at, making the area as quiet and still as can be. The only sound that could actually be heard were the sounds of their boots.

"We're here." Finn whispered. The both of them walking down the last path that revealed a small clearing. A lamppost in the middle of the clearing and four benches on each side of it. There were also bushes at the walls of the houses. The both of them looked around, looking for where the chip was currently at.

"Well this is a surprise." A deep smooth voice sounded from above.

Finn and Fionna snapped their heads upward to a short rooftop where two beings were watching them from above.

"Weird that it's not some old person again." A much lighter and playful voice sounded from one of the beings who while the other was standing were instead sitting on the edge of the rooftop leaning back.

Fionna looked up at the both of them in slight surprise. "The Duo of Thieves..." She muttered under her breath.

The both of them on the rooftop smirked, having heard what she had said.

The girl sitting looked up towards the other. "Pay up, Marshall! Told you they're the ones after us."

He sighed. "How was I supposed to know? I thought the agency didn't allow anyone under like eighteen."

She laughed, turning back down to Finn and Fionna. "How old are you guys?"

Finn glared at her. "We don't have to tell you anything, _Marceline Abadeer_."

The two looked down at him in surprise, their dark red eyes now able to be seen from the light of the lamppost that shined towards them, yet the top half of their faces were still hidden in the darkness of their hoods.. Marceline smiled again. "This is new. Nobody has actually known my name from the agency since about eleven years ago?" She stood up. "Marceline Abadeer." She mockingly took a bow and introduced herself.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer." The guy next to her introduced himself as well.

The both of them grinned, looking down at the two agents.

It was a silence for a bit.

Until Marshall spoke up again. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"We don't need to." Fionna spoke up.

He smiled at her. "Well that isn't very fair is it?"

"Dang look how old this picture is Marshall." Marceline's voice sounded from where the two agents were standing, causing the both of them to jump backwards in defense. Marceline held the picture that Finn used to study, showing it towards her brother and turning back to the two. "Do you guys want a new picture or something?"

"Don't talk to us like we're friends." Finn continued to glare at her.

She smirked, tossing the picture back to him.

Her movement caused the scarf that hid her neck to slightly move. Fionna catching an eye of something shiny around her neck. Her eyes widened, seeing a piece of the fancy chain, wondering where she had seen it before. But the only way she could remember is if she were able to see the symbol or design connected to the chain. How was she going to do that? "That's a cool scarf you have." Wow Fionna. Wow.

Marceline turned back around towards her, looking at her like she was some sort of weirdo. "Thanks…?"

Finn looked at her like she was some sort of weirdo as well. "What are you doing Fionna?" He whispered to her.

She didn't answer him. "Can I wear it?" She asked her.

Marceline studied her, raising an eyebrow at her weird behavior. She turned her head back towards her brother, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Even he couldn't tell what the heck Fionna was doing. "No."

"Aw why not?"

Marshall spoke up. "If you tell us your names then you'll be allowed to wear Marceline's scarf for ten seconds."

Marceline snapped her head back towards him. "Hey! You can't just auction off my scarf like that! Why can't she wear yours?!"

"Because she asked for yours."

"At least auction off something bigger! I'm not going to trade my scarf just for a couple of names!"

"Marceline calm down it's only for ten seconds."

"Ten seconds too long!"

"She just wants to wear your scarf. There's nothing bad about that."

As they continued to argue, Finn this time leaned in closer and whispered. "Got a plan?"

Fionna nodded. "Yep."

Marceline groaned. "No. If I'm going to trade my scarf then you have to trade yours too!"

"Stop saying that we're trading it!"

Finn stepped in this time. "Actually can we take a picture without your scarves?"

Marceline turned to him. "Why would you want to do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "So your scarves don't block off the other half of your face."

She jumped backwards, onto the rooftop where Marshall continued to stand. "I'm not going to waste my time taking off my scarf and then have to put it back on anyway."

Marshall sighed. "How about this? You two will give us your names and Marceline will show you her scarf only. But you aren't allowed to wear it."

"If I'm taking off my scarf then you have to take yours off too."

"Alright fine."

Finn and Fionna nodded to each other.

"I'm Finn." Finn answered.

"And I'm Fionna." Fionna continued.

Marceline and Marshall smirked.

"Well?" Fionna started again.

Marshall sighed, with a smile on his face. "Now normally, people wouldn't just randomly ask to wear somebody else's scarf. We can't actually tell what you're trying to do, surprisingly, but we can assure you that we know something's up."

"So you're arguing was just a set up?"

"Aren't we an amazing duo of actors and actresses?"

Fionna made a tsk noise, turning towards Finn she whispered again as the two on the rooftop laughed. "We need a way to get her scarf off."

"But why?" He whispered back.

"Just trust me on this one."

Finn nodded. Picking up a rock on the side, he threw it towards the two who continued to laugh.

"Woah!" Both Marceline and Marshall leaned back, having nearly been hit by a rock.

Marshall snapped his head down towards Finn. "What the heck, dude?!" He growled, stepping in front of Marceline in defense.

Finn smiled, now finding a weak spot against him. "That's useful information." He said out loud to himself, seeing Marshall stand protectively in front of Marceline. Except he wouldn't be using this information for today. "What's wrong?" Finn asked him, innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"What? The both of you can't handle a rock?"

Marshall sighed. "We said that we wouldn't hurt you guys…" His eyes turned a bright red. "But you can be an exception!" Marshall jumped from the rooftop, landing a couple of feet in front of Finn. He cracked his fingers. "One on One. No weapons. Only fists."

Finn nodded towards Fionna. He knew he couldn't possibly get out of this unharmed, so the best thing to do was dodge for now even though he may have a chance of winning knowing how skilled he was. But he didn't know how skilled Marshall was. "Alright." Finn smiled, getting into a fighting stance.

Marceline jumped off of the rooftop as well, landing next to Fionna who was just standing there watching as a fight was about to unfold. "You want to see my necklace don't you?" She spoke.

Fionna turned to her in surprise and nodded. "How did you-?"

"It took me a while… But I finally figured out who you were."

"We've met before?"

Marceline nodded. "Well not exactly. We just ran into each other this morning. I have to admit, you're pretty sharp for figuring out my outside identity." Just as Marshall was about to land a punch, Marceline stopped him. "Marshall let's go! We've been here longer than we meant it to be."

He nodded from his current position, realizing that she was right. "We'll finish this next time." He spoke, the both of them jumping up together and disappearing into the night.

Finn walked over to Fionna. "Did you get what you needed?"

She nodded.

He looked around. "Looks like they aren't going to come back. Let's go home."

Fionna smiled, and bounded off after him.

* * *

"Oof!" Fionna ran into someone again the next morning, only this time she fell over by herself.

"Woah are you okay?" He held his hand out to her.

"Yeah. Thanks." Fionna rubbed her head, taking a hold of his hand and hoisting herself back up. She gasped once she looked up seeing the deep red eyes of the guy she had just met last night.

He looked at her in surprise as well. "Oh it's you."

"M-Marshall Lee?"

He seemed more distracted by something else however than to bother to avoid her. "Have you by any chance seen Marceline anywhere?"

This was so weird. The Marshall Lee that she was supposed to catch along with his sister was standing right in front of her wearing casual clothes. She could clearly see how he looked now since he wasn't wearing his hood and everything. A nice messy black hair and a really nice face structure. She had never expected him to be so… good-looking. But that wouldn't stop her from completing her mission. "No haven't seen her." Fionna replied quite normally.

He scratched the back of his head and groaned, looking around for any sign of his sister. "Well thanks anyway." He walked away.

And that was the last she had saw of either of them. Well at least for a while.

* * *

**I'm tired -v-**

**So they finally meet. And yeah.**

**Reply Time!:**

**THE DARK HOUND:**** Okay xD**

**27scissors:**** Thank you :D**

**PerfectlyStrange****: I wouldn't really say 'serious' xD Just like a bit more tougher and stuff than Marcy.**

**emmawinterfrost:**** Okay hehe :D**

**rachel:**** Thank you :D**

**Guest****: Thank you!**

**Rockrockluver246****: Thanks xD**

**Guest****: Hehe thanks xD You're awesome too!**

**Guest:**** Thank you very much dude :D And actually I love long reviews so don't worry about making a review too long xD**

**Guest****: Uh... I wouldn't exactly say I have a time range sorta. I actually made this story to help me become descriptive and such. So I don't really like to have a time limit on this story because I don't want it to be a rushed kind of story with mistakes everywhere hehe. But at most one chapter a month. And I usually start writing the next chapter whenever I feel like it lol**

**See ya later!**


	5. The Drawing

"You _saw _him?!"

"It was more like ran into him."

"And you didn't even do anything about it?! Why didn't you call me and tell me to come or something?"

The halls echoed with their footsteps along with their voices as they argued and reasoned with one another. It was lucky for them that nobody was around to hear them. There were quite a number of agents, but not really, so it was strange for the halls to not have at least one other person besides the two that argued.

Fionna sighed, "Finn it was only for about a few seconds. Even if I were to call you it'd take way longer than that for you to even get out. All we did was say 'hi', he asked a question, he said 'thanks' and then left. Not enough time for you to even step foot out of our apartment room."

He groaned, "Okay why didn't you do anything else then?"

Fionna came to a halt, spinning around on the heel of her foot to face him. "What did you want me to do? Beat him up in front of a whole bunch of people? Besides he was looking for his sister so she was probably somewhere around there too. Believe me I do not want to get into a fight against two masterly trained thieves by myself." She turned back around and continued walking.

Finn continued following after her after her sudden stop, "What about pictures then?" She didn't turn around as she spoke, "I was just going out to get food. It only happened once before so I didn't think it would end up happening again. It was just like a major coincidence."

"Alright fine… Wait. What?! _Again_?"

"Oh yeah… I ran into Marceline the day before I ran into Marshall too." Fionna gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head, "Oops."

Finn slapped his forehead, taking a deep breath. He turned back forward, not saying anything as the both of them walked down the long metal hallways, him tagging along behind her. The halls grew quiet now that the both of them had decided to stop talking. Only the sounds of their shoes were able to be heard.

It was different that day. Instead of Finn being the one to lead the way to their destination, it was Fionna this time. She walked along with determination, knowing exactly where she was headed. While Finn on the other hand, had no idea. It was surprising to see Fionna so focused instead of her carefree attitude, so he let her do what she wanted and just followed behind. Now it was his turn to be able to look through all of the many rooms they would pass as he walked behind her.

Finn nearly bumped into Fionna when she suddenly came to a stop and began looking at the doors in front of them, knowing what was held within. Finn looked at the doors too, trying to remember what room that was with the map of the entire agency memorized in his head. But this very room, he couldn't place his finger on it, not sure why.

But that changed once Fionna pushed the two doors inward, revealing a white room with paintings and drawings of men and penguins hung around the walls. Finn made a loud groan as a way older woman inside took sight of him, her eyes growing sparkly and wide as she dropped everything in her hands and began running towards him, her arms open for a hug. That's why he couldn't remember this room. He didn't want to. Finn shuddered in disgust as the woman embraced him, snuggling into him.

"Hey Ice Queen." Fionna greeted, deciding not to help Finn for it was normal for the woman to openly go for all the men in the agency despite appearances or anything else.

"Hello girl." The snowy white woman tsked at Fionna, not a big fan of any sort of girls as she continued to hug Finn. Any female in the agency would be considered a threat to the woman.

"Fionna why are we here?" Finn tried as gently as he could to pry the old woman off of him but with no avail.

Fionna sighed, putting the palm of her hand on the Ice Queen's forehead, she pushed her head back causing the woman to finally let go of Finn. "I have a request." She said to both Finn and Ice Queen in particular.

Ice Queen tsked again, this time glaring at Fionna for ruining her hug. "And why should I help _you_?" She spat out, clearly not wanting to do any favors for the blonde girl.

Fionna thought about it, turning back and forth between Finn and Ice Queen. "Hmm… Finn will give you a kiss on the cheek if you help!" She grinned and laughed at her amazing idea.

"What?!" Finn turned to the older woman, seeing as hearts formed in her eyes.

"Really?" Ice Queen gave a love-struck smile, batting her eyelashes at Finn.

Finn sweat-dropped, "Um… No." He replied, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Fionna. Fionna leaned in to whisper to him, "Come on dude it's just a kiss on the cheek. Please I need it for our mission." She gave him the famous puppy-dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

Finn groaned, giving in to the pleading eyes of the girl, "Fine. But you owe me."

Fionna smiled and nodded, turning back over to the confused Ice Queen. "Yeah he'll do it. _ONLY_ if you help me."

Ice Queen giddily bounced around the room, taking a hold of Fionna's hands as if they had just suddenly became best friends, "What can I do for you?" She smiled, ignoring Fionna's discomfort and attempt to get away.

"I need you to draw someone for me. A male." Fionna shook her hands out of Ice Queen's grip.

Ice Queen's eyes sparkled again, "You've come to the right place!" She bounced around the room another time until finally settling down on her chair, a big drawing canvas in front of her. "Take a seat." She motioned for the both of them to take a seat directly in front of her as she picked up an ordinary pencil lying around and continued looking for any other art supplies she might need.

"Ohh! That's why we're here." Finn spoke as the both of them took a seat where Ice Queen had pointed, Fionna nodding in response.

Ice Queen, finally finding all of her drawing utensils, dusted off her lap from eraser shavings. "Alright. Go." She motioned to Fionna, bringing her hand holding the pencil up to the canvas waiting for orders from the girl.

Fionna lightly scratched the side of her face, "Okay. Well the structure of this guy's face is kind of muscular but not really. Like it is muscular but it still has that boyish hue to it."

"The sexy face?"

"The what?"

Ice Queen sighed, shaking her head at Fionna. She pointed the end of her pencil towards Finn, "Kind of like his right?"

Fionna began studying the face of Finn's, comparing it to the memory inside her head. "Kind of…" She replied, grabbing Finn's chin and facing him towards her.

"This is awkward." Finn replied his voice muffled due to Fionna squishing his cheeks together forcing him to make a fish face with his lips.

The two girls ignored him. Ice Queen starting on her drawing and Fionna finally letting go of his jaw. "Continue." Ice Queen commanded.

Fionna nodded, "This guy's hair is like a raven color. It's messy, comes down to his neck but still looks perfect and good in a way."

Ice Queen smiled and continued drawing, using her own imagination for the minor unneeded details that Fionna hadn't named. "Okay."

"His eyes are a crimson red color, looking both at the same time laid-back and focused. Like the serious playful eyes. I know it's confusing but-"

"No no. I gotcha! I gotcha." Ice Queen arched her arm to get the eye shape that she wanted, sketching along the paper to shade it and make it look realistic.

"Alright then. I couldn't really see his ears but when I could they were pointed. Or that's what I think they look like. His hair was covering his ears a bit so I couldn't really tell."

Ice Queen nodded, continuing along her sketch.

"His nose is kind of like this." Fionna made hand gestures as she tried to explain the nose. Somehow Ice Queen understood what she meant and drew it down. "And lastly his mouth… is like…" Fionna faded out her words.

Ice Queen waved her hand out, "Don't bother. From all of the other details you gave me I could guess what his mouth looked like." She unclipped the paper from easel, turning it over for Fionna and Finn to see. Her eyes sparkled from the sight of it, "Oh! Does this person really exist or are you just fantasizing?"

Both Finn and Fionna looked at the drawing in awe at how detailed and realistic it looked. Fionna more surprised because it looked nearly like an exact replica of the person she had memorized but without the color. "He's real. And that looks just like him!" Fionna gently took the paper from Ice Queen's hands and continued staring at it like it would shatter into a million pieces.

Finn peered over her shoulder, studying it as well. "Marshall Lee huh?"

Fionna nodded, turning back to Ice Queen. "Thanks!" She smiled. "Also do you think that you could try drawing a girl version of him too?" She asked politely.

Ice Queen's happy expression quickly turned dark. "How dare you? A masterpiece like that is not to be redrawn in any form! I think you-" She was cut off with Finn quickly pecking her on the cheek, bringing her back to her love-struck mode.

Finn whipped his mouth, "There. Done." He sighed, "It doesn't look like she'd be willing to do it anytime anyway so let's go." He said to Fionna, looking over at hopeless Ice Queen who was now lost in her own little world.

Fionna nodded, hesitating for a bit but following behind Finn who had just pushed the doors out and left, holding the paper in the clutches of her hands. As they walked back to their room, Fionna continued to stare at the portrait of one of the thieves they had acquired, not having noticed that she had zoned out of the real world.

"Like that picture there?" Finn joked, seeing Fionna with the paper behind him as they kept a steady pace back to their room.

"Hm." She replied, not noticing that he had said anything.

He looked at the paper along with her, "I wonder what Marceline would look like then since they're twins. Do you know? You did run into her too." He only earned another 'hm' from the girl.

"Oh did you say something?" Fionna finally snapped out of it, earning a small chuckle from him.

"Yeah. You know what Marceline would look like since you ran into her too right?"

"Mm…" Fionna tapped her chin. "Not really. I barely got to see her face since she left so fast after the both of us fell. Since I'm the one that found of what her brother looks like then I guess it's up to you to find out what she looks like then!"

"Well alright. But if you happen to find out what she looks like before me then do something about it."

"Okay!" Fionna grinned.

The both of them laughed.

Just as they were about to turn a corner, Finn reverted back to his serious self and stuck his arm out in front of Fionna's path as he peered what was on the other side of the corner. As Fionna was about to say something, Finn shushed her by bringing his hand over her mouth and continued watching. Fionna, now curious, tilted her head to see what Finn was looking at.

"Like O.M.G. I just found out that the Duo of Thieves are, like, both guys!" A voice sounded. There was an applaud from a crowd surrounding the person. "I mean, Chief was, like, smart enough to know to give me the mission of capturing these two instead of those two kids!" There was another applaud.

Finn rubbed his forehead in thought, bringing both him and Fionna behind the wall to hide their presence from the crowd.

"Chief gave out the same mission as us to other people?" Fionna whispered, trying to think of any other possible solutions to their new problem.

"Doubt it. Chief wouldn't just hand out top missions to just anybody. Also there's only one folder for the Duo of Thieves and that's the one inside our room." Finn answered.

"So they stole our folder?"

"No. Couldn't be. The apartment room doors only unlock to the people living in them."

"So… what?"

"They're faking it. If they were to have our folder then they would know that the Duo of Thieves is actually a boy and a girl instead of just two guys because we recorded that information down and put it in the folder." He motioned to the picture in Fionna's hands, "Hide that. They're going to want it."

Fionna nodded, neatly folding the picture and tucking it away in one of her many pockets. "So Beemo wasn't kidding when she said that people were jealous huh?"

"Afraid not." He motioned for Fionna to follow, "Let's go." The both of them stepped out from the corner, the a few people from the crowd in front of them turning around and glaring at their arrival. Barely anybody appreciated the fact that the two youngest agents had obtained a top mission before them.

"I mean, like, I'm going to get the honor medal thing for capturing these two little thieves and, like, be respected by everybody!" The person inside the crowd continued to talk. She gasped as both Finn and Fionna just walked past her. "It's you!" She pointed at them. The remaining unaware crowd followed her finger to where she was pointing.

But they ignored her and continued walking, not paying much mind to the angry older agents.

The woman glared at them, not liking the feeling of being ignored, running up in front of them and blocking their path. She cleared her throat, "It's you!" She repeated and pointed again.

Finn sighed, "Yes LSP it's us."

LSP smirked a triumphant smirk from getting a reaction out of them.

"Thanks for noticing and now we must be off." Finn and Fionna pushed past the older woman and continued walking. But instead of leaving them to be off like they had wanted her to, LSP slid back in front of them, once again blocking their path.

"Everybody knows that Chief decided to give you two the folder for capturing those two thieves." She scoffed, "How silly of Chief. She knew it was silly too. So she told me, the amazing LSP, to take the mission instead. So, like, you should hand over the folder because Chief already reassigned you." The crowd laughed, a few of them saying 'yeah!' to agree with LSP.

"I did no such thing." A different voice sounded from behind the crowd. The crowd gasped, quickly moving out of the person's path and respectively bowing their head knowing fairly well of the light voice which could have come from only one person.

"Chief Bubblegum." Finn and Fionna looked at her in surprise as she walked towards them, the small man from before following behind.

"Chief!" LSP looked at her in surprise as well, but it suddenly turned to one of a smile.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Bubblegum eyed the three of them.

LSP jumped back next to Bubblegum, "Go on Chief! Tell them what you told me about reassigning them."

Bubblegum held her forehead in annoyance, "No LSP. I said I was reassigning _you. _I called you into my office a couple of days ago because the mission that you were _currently_ on was not making any progress. It seems while I was speaking to you, you only decided to listen to what you wanted to hear."

LSP gasped, "Wha? What do you mean?"

"The mission you were on was clearly far too difficult to you so I moved you. I have no idea where you were given the thought of taking on a top mission. So you were mistaken."

"But Chief! You gave these two little-"

"That is enough. I will not be hearing of any more complaining" She looked around towards the entire group of people surrounding them who gulped from her glare "from anybody regarding that mission of capturing the Duo of Thieves and to whom I have assigned it to. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The crowd murmured, fearfully leaving out of the hallway and back to where they had come from, LSP among with them. This left only Finn and Fionna along with Chief and the small man.

"It wasn't true that you had reassigned us?" Finn questioned to make sure.

"No. But that doesn't mean I can't although" She snapped back, continuing to walk after dealing with the crowd. But she stopped and turned around, "As long as you don't give me a reason to reassign you then I won't." She gave them a small smile, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." She turned back around and continued walking. "I actually have faith in you two." She waved behind her back, turning a corner bringing her out of sight.

Once making sure the Chief was out of hearing range, both Finn and Fionna turned towards each other and stared. The both of them laughed and began continuing along their path to their room.

"Does that take care of all the jealous people?" Fionna asked.

"Nah. I bet they're still going to try to do it with or without the folder."

"So what should we do then?"

"Keep all of our information secret unless we actually need it for the mission."

Fionna nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Fionna lay on the couch, kicking her legs in the air out of boredom as she watched Finn ready the T.V.

Finn took a small chip out from a secret compartment held within one of their fedora's, revealing inside a rather small camera hidden within the fedora. He carefully placed the chip inside one of the fancy machines that connected to the T.V. As it loaded onto the screen, Finn picked up the remote on the coffee table and sat down on the single couch. "Let's see if we can find out what she looks like through this."

"Okay." Fionna continued to lie down on the couch rather than sit up; diverting her attention to the T.V as it finally loaded the data held within the small memory chip and was now paused on the screen until Finn pressed the play button.

Finn pressed the button and the video started playing. From what they could tell, the video came from Finn's fedora camera in first-person mode. Once the camera looked up to reveal the two thieves on top of the rooftop, Finn pressed the pause button and zoomed in at Marceline. "Nothing." He said, for the hood cloaked her face. He pressed the play button again and they continued watching.

After a couple of minutes Finn paused the video again to where Marceline had somehow appeared next to them, holding the picture in her hands and asking if they wanted a new picture. Finn and Fionna continued to stare at the paused video, but only were able to see the red of her eyes hidden in the darkness of both her hood and the night.

As they continued to pause, it took them nearly two hours to get through such a short film. Fionna yawned for it was getting late, but Finn had decided to watch the whole thing again but from Fionna's fedora camera instead. So they did just that, losing yet another two hours without anything that would be able to help them.

"Well that was a waste." Fionna spoke, nearly passing out from both how bored and how tired she was. "I think I have something that could help, but not really." She reached over to a watch lying idly on the coffee table and flipped it around.

"A recording watch?" Finn watched her.

"Yeah but look." She pressed one of the few buttons the watch held, a tiny metal antenna was brought out. "See I have their voices recorded down, so if we happen to be around where they are then the watch will pick up their voices and tell them that they're there. But it only works if they actually say something."

"Does it work in large crowds when there are voices everywhere?"

"I think so. This watch just came out so it might have a few bugs inside it and won't work properly."

Finn stood up from his seat, turning off the T.V and setting the remote back down onto the coffee table. "Keep that watch on at all times then." He pointed to it.

Fionna groaned, "But it's so plain…" She observed the watch which seemed like it was tried too hard to make it seem like an ordinary watch with its multiple scratches and tears here and there. "You wear it." She tossed it to him.

Finn effortlessly caught it in the air, noticing how unattractive the watch was as well. But he put it on his wrist nevertheless for some minor appearance of a watch wouldn't get in the way of such an important mission. Or so he thought. Just the thought of such a watch on his wrist wasn't that appealing. "Actually, maybe I'll send it to Beemo so she can modify it…"

Fionna nodded. The both of them quickly leaving their room as they made their way back to the electronic workshop.

* * *

**I kind of ruined the story the last chapters or so... Ah well.**

**Reminder: Chief=Princess Bubblegum, Captain=Prince Gumball**

**Woah we've been running into a lot of characters. Let's see: Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler, Prince Gumball and Ice King, Flame Princess and Flame Prince, BMO and Marcy and Marshall (Would they count? I don't think so), and now Ice Queen and LSP.**

**Reply Time!:**

**squirtle9783****: Aha xD thank you! I wouldn't say it was that long lol**

**EmmaWinterFrost:**** Hooray!**

**Anon****: Oops. I kind of tried to make it that she studied his face so it could be used in this chapter lol. But I see where you're getting at and to be honest I actually repeatedly deleted that section and then just put it back on. Thanks though xD**

**He23t****: Thanks!**

**Guest****: Really you liked it? :D I kind of wanted it to be more epic but okay lol Omg you read it during math xD Thank you very much! And for the question of the day... I would say that a rainbow smells like the dew from the rain that had recently went away. Cause rain has that weird smell that you can just go "Oh it's raining" without even having to look lol**

**ShakeN'Bake7****: Welcome newcomer! :D Also to answer your question (even though you told me not to lol), I want to make Finn and Fionna kind of smart since they're at the top of the agency. That being said, they couldn't just carelessly jump into battle lol. This story is going to have romance but I doubt it will be romantic xD Or maybe it will, I'm not really sure yet hehe. Don't worry about long reviews either lol I like long reviews xD Also thank you! :D**

**mrsslothtastic: I applaud you xD You have read my mind on what I was doing lol. Well sorta. I was planning on both Marceline and Marshall to be obsessed with food xD But your idea of just Marshall seems better. I not so sure what I should do anymore lol We'll see, we'll see. Also thank you! I appreciate it! :D**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**It took me forever to figure out who'd be the one to be taking all the credit and faking it for capturing Marceline and Marshall. LSP was right under my nose the whole time lol**

**.**

**Dang, I have how Finn and Marceline's relationship is going to progress, but I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with Fionna and Marshall's. Eh. I'll think of something. It may not be as great and dramatic as the one I have planned for Finn and Marceline though.**

**.**

**Alright got another question for ya'll! Whose going to find out what Marceline looks like first? Finn or Fionna. Choose wisely.**


End file.
